originalcmfandomcom-20200213-history
Gotta See! Gotta Know! Kakashi-Sensei's True Face!
Gotta See! Gotta Know! Kakashi-Sensei's True Face! (見たい、知りたい、確かめたい　カカシ先生の素顔, Mitai! Shiritai! Tashikametai Kakashi-Sensei no sugao) is episode 101 and an omake episode of the original Naruto anime. The episode was filled with inconsistencies to the rest of the series, as the episode itself was not meant to be taken seriously. Synopsis The episode began with Naruto starting the idea of finding out what was under Kakashi's mask. Sasuke said that he thought it was ridiculous, and started to walk away from them. Sakura verbally agreed, though she thought that it sounded like fun. Naruto, wanting to convince Sasuke, then wondered aloud if Kakashi actually had lips like a blimp. Sasuke pictured Kakashi taking off his mask to show a large mouth with gigantic lips. Shocked but intrigued by the picture, Sasuke struggled to resist. Naruto, feeling that Sasuke was just a bit away from joining them, again pondered, seemingly to himself, if Kakashi actually had buckteeth. Sasuke froze and imagined Kakashi taking off his mask and having large buckteeth. Shuddering at the thought, Sasuke was finally convinced. The scene changed to Ichiraku, with Team 7 (including Kakashi) seated at the bar. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were treating Kakashi to some miso ramen, in the hopes that they would get to see his face once he removed his mask to eat. Once the ramen was served to him, he inspected it, commenting on how good it looked. He picked up his chopsticks, and, just as he was about to take off his mask, Ino, Chōji, and Shikamaru appeared, which blocked the others' view of Kakashi's face. After a short time spent getting Team 10 out of the way, Kakashi had already finished his miso ramen. Shocked by how fast Kakashi had eaten, the team then noticed that Teuchi and Ayame were both awestruck at the sight of Kakashi's face (suggesting that Kakashi has an extremely handsome face), which made the team even more curious. The scene advanced to where Sasuke had come up with the idea of tailing him. The group hid behind a billboard as Kakashi was walking by, holding some groceries. He glanced to his right, and saw the window display of a book shop. He rushed up to the books and pressed himself up against the window, chuckling to himself goofily. Naruto asked Sakura what Kakashi was doing, and she quickly scolded him for being too loud. Kakashi appeared to hear them and turned around, only to see, displayed on a billboard (behind which Team 7 was hiding), that one of his favorite books, Icha Icha Violence, was going to be made into a movie. As he walked around a corner, the team quickly followed him. When they rounded the corner however, they saw no sign of Kakashi. Wondering where he had gone, the team was startled when he appeared behind them and asked (with suspicion) what they were doing. The three genin regrouped, and Sasuke decided that they should try tailing him again, solo this time. Kakashi was walking down the road while reading an Icha Icha book, Naruto following close behind. Suddenly, Kakashi vanished without warning. Confused about where he had gone, and unable to find him again, Naruto returned to Sasuke and Sakura, who were drinking tea outside the Academy. After telling them what had happened, they all expressed disappointment. The scene changed again to a rainy day where Kakashi was shown standing at the memorial site. Sakura, hiding behind some nearby trees, wondered to herself how long Kakashi would just keep staring at the memorial. Finally, realizing something was wrong, she ran up to Kakashi, only to discover a scarecrow dummy in his place. Sakura went back to Naruto and Sasuke, who were drinking tea outside the Academy. Naruto and Sasuke became disappointed after they immediately realized that Sakura had also failed. The scene was reset outside the Academy once more, this time with Naruto and Sakura drinking tea. Noticing Sasuke had returned from his attempt at uncovering the mask, Sakura asked him excitedly if he had succeeded. Sasuke simply looked away and said that he got tired of shadowing Kakashi. They all then sighed in disappointment. The scene switched to where Team 7 were going out on a mission to help out on a farm. As they headed out of Konoha, three Rogue Ninja sat atop a hill, spying on them. Aniki, the leader of the three, wanted to kill Kakashi as revenge. When his team-mate said that he had forgotten why, he recounted how, three years ago, he had wanted to marry a beautiful woman. After a failed attempt to propose to the woman (to which she repeatedly refused), Kakashi came out of a bush, saying that, if the woman had said no, then she meant it. The Moya Triad became annoyed and attacked him. Kakashi made quick work of the three, and they were shown tied up, dangling between two trees. Kakashi took the girl back to her village, with the latter becoming attracted to him (as shown by the two hearts in her eyes). To avoid getting beaten up by Kakashi again, the leader decided to use another method to kill him. The team decided to stop at a motel for a break. Greeted by some peculiar people, the team prepared to eat lunch. The lady who had served them turned out to be Aniki in disguise, who snickered to himself about how he had added a toxin to their food which would give the eater endless and uncontrollable hiccups, thus killing the person. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto told Kakashi to go ahead and eat first (so they could have him take off his mask again to eat). Kakashi told them that he was on a diet. Impatient, and ready to remove the mask by any means, Naruto threw a kettle of hot tea at Kakashi, claiming that his hand had slipped. Kakashi threw the table up immediately, causing all the food to drop to the floor and shielding him from the attack. He also said that his hand had slipped, prompting an argument with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. The Moya Triad were seen looking on, upset that they had wasted all of their good cooking. The team then gathered together again, with Sasuke proposing another idea. The scene changed to a hot spring, as Sasuke knew that Kakashi would have to take off his mask there. Sakura, separated from the others by a fence, sulked, because the hot springs had separate baths for different genders, and therefore, she would not be able to see the result of the plan. The Moya Triad, hiding behind a nearby rock, hatched another plan to kill Kakashi; when Kakashi came in, Aniki would shoot a poison dart at him which would send him into endless and uncontrollable laughter until he died. Kakashi then entered the hot springs, only for Sasuke and Naruto to find that he had used a towel to substitute for his mask. The two boys were shocked to find that their seemingly perfect plan had failed. Aniki then shot his poison dart, but missed when Kakashi bent over, and hit a frog instead. As Sasuke and Naruto left the bath area, they noticed the Triad's clothes. A few minutes later, the Triad returned as well, only to find them missing. The team left the motel the next morning, with the Triad following them closely (in their extra pairs of clothes). While working on the farm, the team finally thought about giving up. However, Naruto decided that it was time to move on to drastic measures. They all dressed up in the Triad's clothes (which Naruto had taken), and attempted to attack Kakashi and remove the mask by force. The Moya Triad noticed them, and found an opening to reveal themselves, only to find out that Kakashi had already defeated and tied Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura together. When Kakashi asked them what they were doing, Sakura quickly came up with an idea and said that the Triad had fallen for their trap, and that they had known that the Triad was tailing them. After Sakura finished, Kakashi approached the Triad, who backed away a few inches and began to beg Kakashi for mercy. He then proceeded to beat them in the same way as he had three years ago. After they had been tied up, Kakashi asked the Moya Triad who they were, showing that he had forgotten his entire encounter with them, upsetting them greatly. As the team left for Konoha, Naruto asked Kakashi outright what was under his mask. Ironically, Kakashi agreed to show them, and prepared to take it off. Before he did so, Sakura wondered if he had blimp lips, Sasuke wondered if he had buckteeth, and Naruto wondered if he had a tiny "kissing mouth". After their intense anticipation, Kakashi finally took off his mask, only to reveal another mask underneath that was lighter in color. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura fell to the ground in horror while Kakashi laughed. The episode ended with Naruto screaming, "WHAT KIND OF STUPID ENDING IS THAT?!" Category:Naruto Category:Favorite Episodes